Current systems control the air flow into an engine by using closed loop control to determine the position of the wastegate of the engine, and open loop control to determine the position of the choke valve of the engine. The open loop control used for determining the choke valve position is based on the engine speed and air/stroke of the engine. The engine speed and air/stroke parameters are mapped based on the actual air flow. The map used to control the choke must be trimmed based on the engine temperature, and the altitude the engine is running. In addition the map may need to be trimmed to account for variances in the production of the engines. Therefore service operators must manually adjust the map until the proper air flow characteristics are achieved. As the operating conditions of the engine change, the map may need to be recalibrated by an operator.
Some systems have attempted to use closed loop control to concurrently control the position of both the wastegate and the choke valve. However, these systems have stability problems making it difficult to achieve the desired air flow through the engine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.